


I Really Loved You

by rsnntdnqxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, third party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsnntdnqxt/pseuds/rsnntdnqxt
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi suddenly noticed the attention his boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi, has given to him has been cold after picking up his cousins eight months ago.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu - Relationship, Motoya Komori - Relationship, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa kiyoomi - Relationship, Ushijima wakatoshi - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Really Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Good day, readers! This is my first ever work that will be posted. Please bear with me. Enjoy every and don't forget to leave comments! Stay safe!

It was a rainy evening when Sakusa got home from work. He looked at the wristwatch he had on his left hand, “10PM”. He heard a voice, he thought he said it loud out but later then realize it wasn’t coming from him, it was coming from the guy who’s standing firmly 2 meters away from him, arms crossed wearing his wardrobe. 

“I bet you’re tired.” Kiyoomi can hear the sarcasm from Wakatoshi’s words. “Let’s have dinner and talk about your 'work and overtime'.” Kiyoomi groaned as he slightly felt an annoyance growing in him.

“You’re right, I’m tired, let’s have a talk tomorrow.” He said as he placed his shoes at the shoe rack.

“Since when, Omi?” Wakatoshi asked as the curly haired guy walked past him. “Since when did you start seeing each other? When did you start seeing Miya Atsumu?” Hearing the other man's voice with anger and pain on it made him halt midway, he knows exactly what Wakatoshi is talking or asking about. He tried to ignore the question and headed straight to get some water from the fridge. "Toshi, I'm tired, let's discuss this tomorrow."

“Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi’s voice cracked. It was very painful for the olive-haired guy to even say Kiyoomi’s name but somehow managed to utter it. “At least answer me this, honestly.”

“8 months ago, I met him at the airport when I picked up Komori.” Kiyoomi answered, his back facing Wakatoshi.

“Are you happy with him?” This time, Kiyoomi turned around and there he felt his heart dropped to his feet as he saw how strong Wakatoshi to hold back his tears from streaming down.

He can feel a lump in his throat as he tried to answer, “Yes.”

“Well then,” Wakatoshi said, walking near the sofa. There, Kiyoomi saw baggage’s, at least 4 of it. He watched Wakatoshi put on the back pack and strap the duffel bag on his shoulder and placed the other one at the top of his hardside luggage. He just stared at the guy, letting him look around at the apartment for the last time. Wakatoshi suddenly slid his hand into his pocket then placed the keys on the table. 

Wakatoshi locked gazes with Kiyoomi for the last time and smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks, “As long as you’re happy,” voice cracked, “I’m happy.” He then slowly walking towards the doors. 

Silence filled the living room after Ushijima closed the door. Kiyoomi walk towards the table and then realized, it wasn’t just the keys that Wakatoshi left. Beside it, there was a red box. He picked it up and then he burst into tears as opened it.

It was the rings they planned to have on their wedding day, the rings they planned to wear on each other’s fingers as they are about to exchange vows.

“I’m sorry, Wakatoshi,” he sobbed, “I really loved you.”


End file.
